In the automotive industry, to provide adequate occupant protection in roll-overs and other types of accidents, glass/plastic laminates are often used as windshields, moon roofs, side windows, and rear windows. A typical glass/plastic laminate comprises a polymeric interlayer sheet sandwiched between a glass outer layer and a plastic film outer layer, and wherein the plastic film outer layer, which is facing the protected object, is often coated with a clear abrasion resistant hardcoat on its outside surface. When used as windows in an automobile, the glass/plastic laminates are secured into the window frames by adhesives, such as polyurethanes. In such a configuration, the plastic side of the laminate would be bonded to the window frame by a layer of adhesives (e.g., polyurethanes) between the abrasion resistant hardcoat and the window frame. Therefore adequate bonding between the plastic film and the hardcoat is required to prevent detachment of the glass/plastic laminate from the window frame. However, several prior art adhesives used between the plastic film and the hardcoat have been found inadequate to provide such a bonding after Cataplasma Exposure. There is a need for a new system to provide sufficient bonding between the plastic film and the abrasion resistant hardcoat.